Ode à ma muse
by dragonichigo
Summary: Bon bah je voulais changer de registre puisque depuis un moment je vous offre des histoires tristes, malgré que vous les trouvez belle donc voilà, c'est un peu gnian gnian mais c'est dit avec le coeur: Séverus ouvre son coeur et nous dévoile sa muse...


****

**Ode à ma muse**

* * *

Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter : ma muse. Approchez-vous mais chut, elle dort tranquillement. Elle est souvent fatigué en ce moment donc un peu de repos ne peut pas lui faire de mal vous savez. Vous êtes prêts ? Elle se trouve derrière les voiles à moitié transparents et soyeux de notre lit à baldaquins.

Tout doucement j'écarte le voilage et dévoile un homme magnifique, aux traits sereins et souriants dans le sommeil, nu sous les draps de soie gris perle qui ne cachent que son bas-ventre, source de bien des plaisirs. Je souris en voyant ma muse, celle qui m'inspire tout : de mes écrits à ma joie, des mots à mon amour, en train de dormir paisiblement, à l'abri de la réalité, dans notre lit.

Il est fin et légèrement musclé, on peut deviner par sa position alanguie une souplesse féline qui pourrait tenter le pur prude des moines. Sa peau douce brille sous les rayons du soleil et ses longs cheveux cascadent sur les oreillers, tranchant vivement sur la pâleur des tissus, quelques mèches audacieuses encadrant amoureusement son visage doux.

Je ne peux empêcher ma main d'effleurer ses pieds, remontant langoureusement le long de ses fines jambes blanches, m'attardant à peine sur ses hanches pour caresser tendrement son ventre, chatouillant son nombril et ses tétons, mes yeux dévorant son corps parfait à la musculature sèche et nerveuse. Je me retiens de goûter à nouveau cette peau, mais déjà mes doigts sont en train de retracer délicatement les traits de ce visage tant aimé.

Enlevant distraitement ces mèches taquines qui m'empêchent de bien voir ma muse, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si abandonné dans son sommeil paisible. Je survole son front et son nez droit et grand, m'attardant sur ses joues fraîchement rasées et douce, avant de faire un arrêt sur les lèvres charnues encore un peu gonflées par les baisers de notre nuit de folie.

Je succombe à la tentation à m'agenouille devant cette créature divine, embrassant chastement ces lèvres qui m'offrent des sourires expressifs, emplies de joie et d'amour pour moi, laissant ma bouche caresser cette gorge qui laisse échapper des rires rares mais précieux, ainsi que des chants de plaisir quand nous nous unissons. Je baise avec douceur et dévotion ses grandes mains aux doigts fins, ceux qui arrive à faire vibrer mon corps de plaisir en le caressant tout comme il caresse son piano bien-aimé, ceux qui sont si tendres et joueur, guérisseur quand je vais mal.

Ma muse a un caractère fort qui contraste de son apparence fragile : il est introverti et peu bavard, ronchon et possessif, jaloux et coléreux, peu serein et agressif dès qu'il se sent menacé. Mais il est aussi sage et calme, joyeux et très gourmand, j'adore dévorer sa bouche quand il reste quelques miettes de son repas dessus. C'est aussi un être très câlin et tactile mais seulement en privé, ce sont des moments à nous qui ne doivent subir aucun intrus, juste lui et moi, c'est vraiment adorable. Il n'aime pas l'hypocrisie ou le mensonge et reste quelqu'un d'entier avec des valeurs, il a la paresse en horreur mais aime bien rester dans sa chambre pendant des heures et des heures pour composer ou écrire.

J'ai une muse artiste qui m'a offert son cœur, sa confiance, son âme et son corps, mais à qui j'ai offert moi aussi mon cœur, ma confiance, mon âme et mon corps. Il est tout pour moi et même s'il est un esprit libre, j'aime à croire qu'il m'appartient tout comme je lui appartiens. Si vous saviez à quel point mon regard déborde d'amour, de respect et de désir pour lui, si vous saviez à quel point il est tout pour moi, cette divinité venue bénir ma vie. Mais je crois quand regardant comment je suis, à ses pieds et ma joue se frottant contre la paume de sa main, comme un petit chat avide de câlin, vous commencez à comprendre à quel point cet homme, cette muse, est ma vie.

Je vous indique la sortie pour nous laisser seuls à présent, je ne vous ai que trop partagé ma merveille et je garde pour moi le plus précieux des trésors. Me rasseyant à ses côtés et regardant son visage, je vois ses yeux légèrement ensommeillé et curieux. Je lui souris tendrement et caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, posant ma tête en face de la sienne, le dévorant du regard, me repaissant sans fin de la beauté de ce cadeau du ciel.

Ce que je ne vous laisserais jamais voir ce sont ses yeux gris pétillants d'amour et de joie en me regardant, ni ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un sourire tendre et malicieux, ni ses mains qui se font caresses, et encore moins son corps qui m'attire contre lui pour une étreinte douce et chaude. Je le serre contre moi, me gorgeant de sa présence et de son parfum, laissant mes mains le caresser franchement, le faisant gémir de bien-être. Nous nous unissons sous les rayons du soleil encore une fois, mon regard plongé dans le gris assombrit de plaisir et d'amour.

Jamais je ne vous montrerais comment on est l'un avec l'autre, comment il est avec moi, parce que c'est mon secret, mon trésor. Je ne suis pas un être gentil et pur, mais pourtant on m'a offert une chance grâce à cet être et je jure de tout faire pour le mériter.

Je clos cette ode avant de retrouver mon amour et ses yeux magnifiques, si expressif quand il est en colère ou submergé de plaisir, quand il est joyeux ou triste.

Je clos cette ode et vais de ce pas me rallonger aux côtés de mon tendre amour, de ma moitié, de ma muse, qui s'est rendormie. Je crois que je l'ai encore plus épuisé, oups mais je sais qu'il me pardonnera.

****

Je l'aime et nous nous aimons. J'ai atteint la perfection que créé l'amour. Je ne donnerais ma place à personne d'autre.


End file.
